My Lovely Sweety
by Felicia Ramona
Summary: Drabble Kyumin pertama. Pedo!Kyu, Kid!Min, YAOI. Kyuhyun yang menjadi pengasuh khusus seorang Lee Sungmin, dan jatuh cinta pada bocah delapa tahun itu. RnR please.


**My Lovely Sweety**

**::Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin::**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Felicia Ramona**

**oOo**

**::a/n::**

**Drabble pertama yang ancur berat, mohon RnR dan berikan tanggapan Anda. Semoga suka.**

Cinta itu ternyata memang buta—karena sekarang Cho Kyuhyun tengah bersama kekasihnya di sebuah taman kota Seoul sambil menggenggam balon dan _ice cream_ kesukaan Sungmin, _namjachingu_ Kyuhyun. Dan hey! Jangan katakan Kyuhyun itu seorang perempuan, dia seorang _namja_ yang juga mempunyai kekasih sesama jenis. _Hell_, siapa yang peduli dengan itu sekarang ini? Toh, mereka tidak diminta terlahir demikian, cinta yang memilih mereka dan sudahlah…

"Min-ah, apa kau sudah selesai dengan permen kapasmu? Lihatlah sayang… _ice cream_-nya hampir meleleh _chagiya_…" ucap Kyuhyun lembut menatap kekasihnya sambil menunduk, mencoba mensejajarkan tubuh tingginya dengan tubuh Sungmin yang mungil.

"Tidak, aku belum selesai Kyu…" ucap Sungmin tersenyum manis, namun ia meraih es krim yang Kyuhyun pegang dan menjilatinya segera langsung dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aish, kau ini. Begitu suka es krim eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun gemas lalu menepuk lembut kepala kecil Sungmin, membuat balon yang digenggamannya lepas.

"AAA! Balonnya lepas! Kyubear… balonnya lepas…" teriak dan manja Sungmin menunjuk benda bulat itu melayang di udara.

Kyuhyun seketika menghalangi pandangan Sungmin dari balon dan mengunci tatapan _namja_ kecil itu dengan tatapan maut seorang Cho Kyuhyun. "Balon tidak semenarik dirimu Min-ah," ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum menang, ia menempelkan bibirnya sekejap di bibir mungil Sungmin, menghisap lembut dan mengulum sebentar, seolah mengecap rasa mais candu yang begitu indah terasa bagi Kyuhyun.

"Dan kau bahkan lebih manis per harinya _chagi_…" bisik Kyuhyun lembut sebelum menggendong Sungmin dan memangkunya di dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun segera pergi menggendong kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Kyu… kenapa hobi sekali mencium bibirku? Apakah _eomma_ juga meminta Kyu untuk menciumku setiap saat ya?" Tanya Sungmin polos. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya bingung dan penasaran.

"Hmm… anggap saja begitu. Nyonya Lee memintaku menjagamu Min, jadi semua yang kulakukan adalah menjagamu kau tahu… lagipula apa kau tidak menyukainya?" Jawab Kyuhyun sepintar mungkin. Sungmin mengangguk setuju dan tersenyum manis, membuat matanya menyipit dan ipinya semakin menggembung lucu. Kyuhyun mencubit gemas pipi gembung _namja_ berusia delapan tahun itu.

"Aish… sakit Kyu," protes Sungmin. "Kyu, kenapa aku dengar Henry memanggilmu _hyung_… kenapa aku tidak boleh memanggil Kyu dengan _hyung_. Apa itu panggilan khusus?" Tanya Sungmin dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

"Semua yang lebih muda dari aku memang harus memanggil _hyung_ kalau mereka _namja_ Min, sedangkan jika mereka _yeojya_ akan memanggil _oppa_… tapi kau tidak boleh memaggilku begitu. Kau itu spesial _chagi_…" jelas Kyuhyun yang sudah masuk ke dalam sebuah bus wisata khusus di taman itu.

"Begitu ya? Lalu apa Kyu juga suka mencium mereka seperti tadi?"

"Heh? Tentu tidak Min, sudah kubilang kau spesial dan berbeda dengan mereka…" balas Kyuhyun setelah mereka duduk di kursi yang tersedia, Kyuhyun sengaja memangku Sungmin—tidak mendudukkan anak kecil itu di sebelahnya. Jadi, denga mudah Kyuhyun bisa menghirup wangi Sungmin dan menciumi puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Kyu… geli…" lirih Sungmin saat merasakan bibir Kyuhyun menyentuh tengkuknya.

"Sst… diamlah Min-ah, supaya kau tidak kedinginan…" ucap Kyuhyun mencari alasan. Sungmin menurut, ia memang selalu patuh dengan Cho Kyuhyun. _Eomma_-nya sendiri berkata Kyuhyun adalah pengasuhnya, Kyuhyun akan menggantikan peran kakak bagi Sungmin karena kedua orang tua Sungmin sibuk. Apalagi ia masih berusia delapan tahun. Kyuhyun enam belas tahun—terpaut delapan tahun dari Sungmin. Dia sendiri yang menawarkan diri menjadi pengasuh khusus untuk Sungmin, Kyuhyun sendiri adalah tetangga Keluarga Lee. Membuat _eomma_ dan _appa_ Sungmin percaya.

Namun nyatanya, Kyuhyun menganggap Sungmin lebih dari sekedar adik asuhnya. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sesekali mengucapkan kata sayang, cinta dan pelukan bahkan berupa ciuman pada Sungmin. Gila memang, dan Kyuhyun sadar atas itu semua. Ia tidak perlu pikir panjang, ia menikmati semua ini dan selagi semuanya tertata rapid an tidak ada yang tahu Kyuhyun akan melanjutkan segalanya.

"Kyu… hmm…" si kecil Sungmin menutup matanya merasakan bibir Kyuhyun benar-benar menempel di kulit dinginnya, Sungmin menyukai itu. Rasanya hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu…" bisik Kyuhyun sebelum menciumi telinga Sungmin.

"Kyu… cinta itu apa?"

"Cinta itu perasaan saat seseorang tidak ingin berpisah dari orang lain…" ajwab Kyuhyun asal.

"Berarti Kyu tidak ingin berpisah denganku?"

"Benar sekali _chagi_…"

Sungmin menoleh ke belakang.

"Berarti aku juga cinta Kyu…" jawab Sungmin dengan polosnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi. Perlahan diputarnya badan Sungmin agar menghadap padanya, Kyuhyun lalu dengan lancar untuk hari itu kedua kalinya mencium Sungmin kembali.

"Kyu… kau menciumku lagi…" lirih Sungmin setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

"Itu tandanya aku sangat mencintaimu…"

"Eoh? Hmm, berarti jika selama ini _eomma_ mencium _appa_ juga karena mereka cinta-cintaan ya?"

"Iya… Tetapi ada pembuktian lain yang sebenarnya lebih indah Min…" ucap Kyuhyun melirik mata bening Sungmin.

"_Jinjja_? Apa?"

"Hmm… kau terlalu kecil untuk tahu… baiklah, sekarang kau istirahat saja…" ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin mengerti, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun. Tangan mungilnya memeluk lengan pengasuhnya itu erat sampai matanya terpejam dan tertidur pulas.

"Dia sangat percaya padaku… dasar anak kecil!" Cibir Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin. "Suatu saat jika kau sudah besar, aku akan menunjukkan semuanya padamu Min. Asal kau bisa memahami cintaku padamu…" lirih Kyuhyun sebelum matanya ikut tertutup dan bermimpi indah bersama kekasih mungilnya.

**END**


End file.
